A Man and A Savior
by WaffleNinja
Summary: Takes place at the end of Crush. When Whitney's father dies, Chloe has time to think. May look like Clana, but I promise it's not. Complete


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or....stuff from Smallville. meaning it does not belong to me. Not mine. Can't stress it enough.

Summary: This story takes place at the end of eppie 19, Crush, Season 1. When Whitney's father dies, Chloe has time to think about some things.

REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!! MUST READ!: I know it's short and I'm really sorry, but I was watching this episode and I was inspired to write a fic about the ending. I hope you all like it, for it is my first Smallville fanfic. It is just Chloe thinking at the funeral. Flames are okay, if you don't like it, I won't break! COMPLETE

**A Man and A Savior**

**the boy known as Clark Kent**

Chloe stood in the rain, the torrents of water rolling off her black umbrella that matched her ensemble, an occasional stray droplet splashing her face and clothes. It was, after all, a funeral.

She hadn't really known Whitney's father too well, but she liked the man enough to at least pay him last respects, even if she hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to him when he was alive. Chloe couldn't help but notice how many people came to his funeral. He was evidently a very popular man, and that was a good way to die, in her opinion... loved and cared for by lots of people.

Chloe looked around through the slight blurriness of the heavy rain, eyeing all of the people who had come, occasionally getting a pang of recognition from some of the faces among the small congregation. She saw the Kents, holding each other and paying their last silent respects. She saw Whitney and his mother comfort each other, their tears only partially masked by the downpour from above. Chloe saw Pete... and Lana. She was standing alone, grieving for the lost father of her boyfriend.

Boyfriend, Chloe thought, now that was a very tricky word.

Chloe had wanted nothing more for the past few weeks then to have one of those. Particularly Clark Kent, even though she knew it was a hopeless battle. She had had something going with Justin, and maybe a little romance with a boy named Sean Kelvin, but it seemed almost any guy who liked her was some sort of psychopath. That was just her luck, but Clark still liked Lana. The funny thing though was the little love triangle between them all. Clark was in love with Lana, Lana was going out with Whitney, and Chloe liked Clark, who was oblivious to it. It was strange how life will go all soap-opera on you, Chloe thought. Things had never been so complicated and dramatic until recently, and she was really starting to dread it.

What had happened to the carefree nights when she, Clark, and Pete would just sit around and watch funny movies, joking around with each other and throwing popcorn at the perpetrator who occasionally broke the silence? She could even recall a time when there had been a massive pillow fight between the three of them. It had been over something silly that she couldn't even remember, but it was so much fun that they totally ignored "_The Lord of the Rings"_ as it played in her DVD player. She missed that sort of thing. A lot.

Chloe was pulled from her deepening thoughts when the priest, whose words she hadn't _really_ been listening to, concluded the ceremony. She watched Whitney and his mother take one last glance at the coffin and imagine the man who lay in it before they turned back to their car, holding each other for whatever shreds of comfort they had left. She also noticed Lana stay behind for a moment, and when Lana looked up at something, Chloe followed her gaze, until it rested upon Clark, who stood without any protection from the downpour. He was flanked by a gravestone sculpted in the likeness of an angel, and in Chloe's mind it was a guardian angel. Maybe it was his. Did he need one? He always seemed to save everyone else. He _was_ a guardian angel... but was there anyone to save _him_?

The two stared at each other for a long time, Lana and Clark, until Lana finally broke the gaze and headed towards her car. Before it was broken, though, Chloe realized something in what she saw in Clark's eyes. It was a strange mixture between grief and a building encouragement, as if he was saying to Lana to be strong and that he would always be there for her. That he would always wait for her no matter what and no matter how much it hurt him that he couldn't be with her.

Chloe realized something that cold, rainy afternoon, and it was simply this:

Clark would always wait for Lana.

She also realized that somehow he'd always be there, silently protecting the ones he loves, even if they never returned him that love.

As Chloe got into her car, she took one last last glance at the boy she knew as Clark Kent. Only this time, she saw something different. This time, she saw a man and a savior walking through the rain, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

end

again, sorry it's short, but I am happy with it...so yeah. reviews, reviews, reviews!! please, I need to know if this burst of inspiration was good!


End file.
